


Take What You Can Get

by Moon_Crow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Crow/pseuds/Moon_Crow
Summary: Love isn't always easy and the reason varies from person to person. For Emil, it was because of the distance between him and the one he yearns for the most. The screens that somewhat close the gaps between him and his beloved are starting to feel not enough.
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Take What You Can Get

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm projecting and yes this is about me and my s/o; let me live my life.

Emil can feel his anxiety caving in, with every throb and ache in his heart, and with every blink of green from his phone to the surrounding environment that is his dim living room.

He thought of himself as a usually chill and mellow guy, who knew what he was doing with most of his time. Now, however, he was clouded with insecurity, with fear, and with this burning ache in his chest that he’s been told is called ‘yearning’

“You okay?” an angelic young voice called out, strained by the limits of the phone’s speaker

“Huh?” Emil jolted awake, snapping out of his daze at the sound of his beloved’s worry.

“Oh, nothing. You’re very quiet.” Leon said

Emil shook his head, “Just stuff.”

Emil looked at the time on his phone and his face scrunched up in a scowl. Ten minutes before 11 PM. He remembered his brother’s rather impolite intrusion mere hours ago, reminding him he needed to be in bed by then.

“It’s almost 11.” Emil said, the change in his tone evident despite the gurgly WiFi

“Oh dear.” Leon replied

“I don’t want to upset Lukas by staying up too late.” Emil sighed, pouting childishly as he continued “But I also want to keep you company.”

Leon cooed for a moment, “But you need sleep.”

“No, I don’t.” Emil replied mid-yawn

“You sound adorable when you’re tired, and you’re always tired.” Leon giggled adoringly, blissfully unaware of the hot red blush it caused to spread on Emil’s cheeks “Come on, you need sleep.”

“Fine.” Emil grumbled, listening in to Leon’s laughter

But it wasn’t fine. Emil was tearing up, despite all his grown up senses telling him it was very childish and selfish of him to cry over something too simple.

This wasn’t simple, no. He loved Leon so much.

He loved Leon so much that he gets upset when his friends tease him that their relationship won’t last because it was built online. He loved Leon so much that he was willing to get scolded by his worried older brother just to get even an hour or two more to keep him company.

He loved Leon so much that he fears he will slip away from him when he puts down the call.

“Good-night.” Leon said

“Good-night.” Emil replied begrudgingly

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

The call ended.

But Emil just stayed there on their couch in silent contempt, tears falling down his pouty cheeks.

This wasn’t simple. He depended on WiFi and timezones to be with Leon. He couldn’t even kiss him and hold him the way he wants to; the asterisks and emojis did no justice to how he felt for him. He has his pictures, but what good did it do but infuriate Emil with how adorable and beautiful Leon was, and just how much distance was between them.

Emil felt cheated by life and destiny itself.

He wanted to be with Leon. He wanted to see him everyday, hear his laugh, witness his every golden moment up close. He wanted to shower him with love and adoration every chance he got.

He wanted all those simple, soft, innocent things, but he can’t have them, he can’t have Leon.

Because of the money.

Because of the WiFi.

Because of the distance.

His phone gave a squeak and lit up the dim living room again, drawing Emil out of his thoughts.

Though his eyes were glassy and his mind was fuzzy, he could still make out the emojis and italicized text on the screen.

**L I O N: sweet dreams! ( _blows you a kiss from across the ocean_ ) 🌙 💟 💋**

Emil stared at the message for a moment, and a small chuckle left his lips.

Maybe it wasn’t simple, but for now, he supposed, he’ll have to take what he gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you feel my yearning radiating from the screen. Can you feel my rage.
> 
> I hope my s/o doesn't see this. I'm being pathetic as fuck rn.


End file.
